Through Thick and Thin
by ObeseOrange
Summary: OCx? .::Although you may not love me, although you may not care, If you shall ever need me, you know that I'll always be there. Your love may all be taken, your heart may not be free, but when your heart is broken…you can always lean on me::.T for safety
1. Zeus Junior High

Light footsteps echoed in the long,empty, white halls of Teikoku General Hospital. The building, which reeked of rubbing alcohol, and cleanliness, was painted white from both the inside and out. Numerous small square windows,in the hall, were opened, swaying the foot-long beige curtains, while allowing a cool, gentle breeze in. Aquamarine colored eyes were focused on the shiny,clean, white tiles of the hospital floor. The stranger carried two large gifts, both neatly wrapped, and two bouqets of flowers, one being blood-red roses, the other stargazer lilies. The said person stopped in front of a plain, white, wooden door. On the side there were two small rectangular signs, kanji written on them.

'_Koujirou Genda, Jirou Sakuma_' it read.

The female raised a fair colored hand and lightly tapped her bony knuckles on it. A muffled voice, from the other side of the snow-colored door, reached the girl's ears, and she quietly twisted the silver doorknob, and pushed the door open. Her aqua colored eyes were met with a large beige colored room, desks, tvs, and a refridgerator in it. But the girl wasn't here to admire any of the expensive things which the room contained, rather she was here to visit the two fourteen year olds that were dressed in honeydew-colored hospital pyjamas. The two boys, who were both in the covers of their own white, hospital bed, blinked at the girl curiously.

"Hello,Genda-san,Sakuma-san." A smile tugged at the girls lips, her blue eyes creasing.

"Moroi..?" Sakuma mumbled, sitting up, his visible brown eye wide with curiousity,"Shouldn't you be at home? It's late..."

The light blue haired male was right, it was around eight p.m,"Ah, no worries. My parents even know that I'm here, it's alright."The girl placed the gifts and flowers on Sakuma's bed, as she held a black chair, placing it between the boys' beds. It was quiet, save for the background noise from the tv, which a male reporter was speaking rapidly about a robbery. She got the bouqets in both hands, and walked up to them, smiling,"Um...I didn't know what flowers you guys like so I just chose them randomly."

Moroi gave Genda the roses, and Sakuma the lilies. Both boys smiled and thanked her,"I also bought you gifts...but promise you won't open them untill I leave."

The boys gave eachother a confused look, and glanced at the girl, nodding in agreement,"Sure."

With a sigh, Moroi sat on the small chair, which she placed between the two beds. She fiddled with her short messy black hair,"Ano...are you guys feeling any better...?"

Genda lifted a knee up, resting an arm on it and sighing. His other hand ran through his spiky red-brown hair,"My arms are still feeling numb and sore...but I feel better than the first day we arrived here. Sakuma still can't stand up right. The doctors said he'd need at least two weeks before the muscles in his legs recover."

The blue haired male grunted angerly, and spun his head to the left, glaring holes at the beige colored walls. Moroi peered sadly at them, a frown on her face,"...Don't worry. You guys will be up and full of energy soon. Kidou-san" at the mention of his name the boys' faces hardened with rage,"-will defeat them. He promised to win for you guys and Teikok-"

"Yeah, by ditching us and joining Raimon!" Sakuma spat angerly, glaring at the blue-eyed girl. She blinked, surprised at his outburst and averted her eyes, uncomfortable with the injured boy's stare. Genda closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed, and a deep frown etched on his handsome face, he didn't want to think about his ex-captain anymore. Kidou really did have good intentions, but they felt as if he neglected them and joined Raimon for his own benefit, and not the team's.

"He didn't ditch you...he'll come back. Kidou just wants to-" The raven-haired girl jumped slightly as Sakuma slammed a tan fist on the desk beside his bed, making the lamp tip a bit.

"Get stronger! That's all Kidou wants to do, get stronger! He doesn't even care about us!" Sakuma roared, his copper colored eye burning ferociously with rage, while his words were filled with anger and venom. Genda nodded quietly in agreement, his blue-grey eyes hardening with seriousness. Moroi was at a loss of words, and so she chose not to reply, instead lowering her head and fiddling with her hands, which sat shakily in her lap. Her black bangs shielded her tear-glazed eyes from the boys, and she bit her lip harshly, swallowing a sob. Moroi was a very timid, patient girl, who always had faith and trust in people she cared about. She was very tender and kind towards her friends, and hated when they argued. The girl was also very sensitive, crying whenever someone had hurt her feelings or yelled harshly at her. Even her name matched her personality, meaning fragile, tenderhearted. Moroi quickly blinked the tears away, and looked up, avoiding the boys' gazes. She sniffled so quietly the boys barely even heard it. Sakuma looked a bit guilty for yelling at her, but still wore a grumpy expression, and crossed his arms. Genda, on the other hand, just closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head.

The aqua eyes girl peered at the window to her right, gazing at the various colored lights which belonged to Teikoku Town. The moon was half tonight, illuminating the town with a dull glow. Genda awkwardly shifted in his bed, waiting for the girl to say something. He sighed silently, rolling his dark eyes.

'Sakuma just had to yell and upset her.' he thought bitterly, casting a dissapointed glance at the other boy.

Knowing the Teikoku manager wouldn't speak, he lightened the atmosphere a bit by changing the subject, hoping it would calm them all down ,"How are the others?"

Sakuma stared at the tv with boredom, glancing at Moroi from the corners of his eye. Moroi was slightly startled when Genda spoke up, breaking the silence," They're all recovering well. I saw Kennya today at school, he was practicing with Jimon and Henmi. I thought they would need at least a week to recover from the bruises and marks...oh, they asked about you guys."

Sakuma and Genda didn't reply, instead choosing to say silent. An owl's cries were heard throughout the eerie silence, crickets joining along. The three Teikoku students just sat there, not saying anything at all, and enjoying the silence, save for Moroi. They were startled when a person tapped on the door. It opened to reveal a kind looking nurse, pushing a rolling cart with two large plates on it.

"Wow you boys must be hungry, sorry for the wait," She pushed the hospital tray stands near their beds, and placed the big tray of food on it.. She glanced at Moroi with a smile,"Do you want anything dear?"

Moroi politely declined with a smile and the nurse left. The blue eyed girl stared blankly at the boys' plates which consisted of hot chicken vegie soup, a small salad, a slice of red velvet cake, fruit yogurt, crackers, and orange juice. She missed making them snacks. The only sound heard was the clattering of utensils, the low volume of the tv, and the cries of nocturnal animals. Moroi stood up, the chair's legs behind her screeching against the tiled floor slightly, earning the boys' attention ,"I guess it's time for me to go. Goodnight."

She didn't wait for a reply and quickly exited the room. Nurses passed by her, either carrying papers or pushing a rolling table. The night's cold air blew in from the opened windows, making her shiver. She knew a t-shirt and jeans wasnt enough to warm her up, and she cursed herself for not bringing a jacket. Her blue eyes looked distant as her mind wondered back to the memories she had of Teikoku's game with Zeus's soccer team

_***Flashback***_

_Moroi sat on the bench with a horrified expression, hands clamping her mouth. Before her was a soccerfield which was littered with battered Teikoku players. Most of them were unconcious or just dead tired. Beside her was Kidou, who was gaping at the scene before him. His fists were clenched and his teeth grinded together in anger. The whistle was blown, indicating that the game was over. The first half didn't even end, but due to the players being unable to even stand up, Zeus Junior High won. Moroi ran to the field, where the unconcious Teikoku players were lying on ,in tremendous pain. She passed by the other team's captain, Aphrodi was it? For a split second they made eye-contact, Moroi glaring while Aphrodi was smirking._

_"I** told** them they wouldn't last long..." He mumbled to Moroi, who in return didn't reply nor care. Her lower lip trembled at the sight of the fallen players. A few paramedics carried the players on stretchers, walking towards the many ambulences that were lined up infront of the building. She ran to Genda, who was lying on his back unconcious. His orange and brown goalkeeper uniform was stained and burnt, while his purple gloves were tattered and ripped. She sat on her knees, looming over him with a worried face. She shook his shoulder gently,"Genda...Genda..."_

_She gently took off his gloves and gaped dumbfoundedly at the sight. His hands were red and puffy and had blisters and blood on them,"Gen-"_

_She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked back to see a smiling face of a male paramedic,"We'll take him from here." with that, Moroi watched as two others lifted Genda and placed him on a stretcher. His face was calm and relaxed, even though minor cuts and scrapes decorated it. He looked so peaceful even after a brutal game. She stayed seated on the floor, watching sadly as they carried the players away. The other team was already inside, and the audience was dispersing quickly. Moroi glanced over at the bench and was surprised to find Kidou not there. Her eyes widened in realization and stood up. If her thoughts were precise, he would be inside chasing after the other team. She ran in the huge building, where she had a horrible feeling Kidou was going to confront Kageyama._

_She heard loud voices arguing, so she hesitantly, quietly walked to where they were. Moroi hid around a corner, back pressed on the wall, ears carefully catching the words that were being spoken._

_"Face it Kidou, your team is just no match against Gods." Was that Aphrodi..? Was Kageyama even here?_

_"Just tell that commander of yours one thing: I'll defeat you **GODS** no matter what it takes." Kidou's voice rung in her ears._

_"Heh...that would be interesting." Many loud footsteps were heard throughout the long empty halls, as Zeus Junior High's soccer team walked away. Their footsteps sounded far off in the distance, making a feeling of relxation spread through Moroi's body. She took a step to the side, finally unhidden by the wall but nearly crashed into someone. She quickly took a step back and looked up, meeting Kidou's troubled but surprised face._

_"Oh...it's just you..." His goggles concealed his eyes, which irritated Moroi. She just wished he would take them off already, so she can take at least one glance at his hidden eyes. What color were they?_

_"I'm going to the hospital." Moroi stated, waiting for a reply. She always had butterflies when talking to Kidou. She didn't have a crush on him or anything, but she was just always nervous around him, since he was the team captain. Ever since she became a manager for the Teikoku's soccer club, she's felt awkward and nervous around most of them, especially Kidou. It was a surprise to see that the club had someone to volunteer as a manager, since most girls in Teikoku Junior High were too shy or girly to volunteer as one. The other boys either didn't care or were too busy. The only reason she actually applied was because of a dare her annoying friend made her do. She wanted to tell them after a week, but was too nervous to do so. Besides she began enjoying it anyway, even though she feels really awkward. She usually just washes and dries towels, cleans soccerballs and provides food and water. Moroi wished another person, a girl perhaps, would become a manager but it seems like noone's interested._

_"Wait untill tomorrow. You should let them rest for a while."_

_"But-",With that Kidou walked past her, his bright red-orange cape flapping near her face. The sound of his footsteps became lower the farther he walked. Moroi closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion_,_ this was certainly not her day._

_***Flashback***_

"Goodnight!" One of the nurses on the front desks waved at Moroi, who trusses to the hospital's sliding doors. The girl smiled politely, before exiting the warm building. Cold air hit her hard like a tsunami, making her tense up and shiver for warmth. Her orange sneakers grinded the pebbles which lay on the crowded streets, which were illuminated by the moon and golden street lights. Her eyes were downcasted on the rocky floor, not noticing a brown haired boy to her right, who pressed his back on a lamp's metal pole. His hands were in his green trousers' pockets, and a small sneer stretched on his pale face. He moved his head to the right, revealing a red tatoo, his dark eyes following Moroi.

_'She doesn't seem like a good manager...eh, we don't need her.'_ he thought bitterly. He glanced to the left, the direction of Teikoku General Hospital, and his smirk widened,_'Sakuma. Genda. I've heard alot about you. You seem useful enough._'

XxX

The next day Moroi sat quietly at lunch, alone. She fiddled with the food in her tray, her mind dozing off into memory lane again. A hand rested on her cheek while she picked at some carrots with the other. Why was Sakuma and Genda so convinced Kidou had the wrong intentions...? He truly didn't seem like a bad friend at all. Maybe they're just...jealous? She winced slightly, thinking how Sakuma would react if she said that aloud.

"I see Crybaby still makes her random weird faces." A green tray slammed on the table next to her, startling the poor girl. A boy her age, with dull, light brown hair swept back and amber eyes sat next to her, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow,"Wa'chyou thinking about manager?"

Henmi was a bit loud, and liked to tease, much to her dissapointment. Crybaby was a nickname he gave her, since the first time they met he told her something mean and impolite which made her burst into tears. He had warmed up to her since then, but still used his nicknames.

He blinked at her waiting for an answer,"Nothing...", Moroi was a quiet girl, and yes she mumbled alot, but by her tone, Henmi knew something was out of place with her. He swallowed some mashed potatoes and faced her.

"Please tell me you stopped thinking about that Zeus team." a deep frown came across his face. She stayed silent, still picking at the carrots, avoiding eye contact. He sighed and slapped a hand on her shoulder,"Listen, we're gonna practice after school. Me, Kennya, Jimon, Oono, Doumen and Sakiyama. Come watch us like old times 'kay, Crybaby?"

Moroi couldn't help but smile and laugh, her mood instantly brightened,"Sure,sure. I'll be there."

XxX

**_I don't own Inazuma Eleven, it's characters, plotline, setting bla bla. I only own Moroi. My second story about Inazuma Eleven, yay! I'm really liking this story so far, and I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. :)_**

**_Do you guys um...like it?_**


	2. Bitter Friendships

It was finally the weekends, and Moroi couldn't be any happier. No homework, no tests, no chores...ahh it was like heaven. At 5:30 a.m the short girl trudged out of bed, her hair sticking out in every direction, and mouth reeking of morning breath. She quickly changed and fixed herself, brushing her hair and teeth, and washing her face. Watching the sunrise was one of her favorite hobbies, it made her feel relaxed and calm. It made her feel like there were new opportunities and choices to make that day. While sunrises made her happy, sunsets made her gloomy. Moroi was a very cheesy person, which is why Henmi and Doumen often make fun of her. A sapphire colored t-shirt, and black knee-length cargo shorts was a good choice to wear during the morning's warmth. Her parents knew she always jogs in the morning at the park, which is why they don't panic in the late morning when they don't find her in bed.

Teikoku Town was still shrouded in darkness,the sky was a dark lavender, mixed with hues of blue, purple, and pink. Dew drops sprinkled the grass and tree leaves, sparkling as a few sun rays glared at it. The street light's glow began to wear out as the natural light began to glitter the town. A few minutes passed by as Moroi ran to the park, watching the sunrise on her way. It was so beautiful and indescribable to see the sky change colors so fast. Streaks of all colors,pink, orange, yellow, lavender, and blue decorated the vast sky... there were so many swirls and hues of colors, that Moroi wished she bought a camera with her, to capture the breathtaking sight. Birds began chirping and flying about, as a few cars passed the streets every ten minutes or so...looks like she wasn't the only one who got up early. Moroi's morning jogs were usually alone, but sometimes an old lady across the street from her house, joins her. She spotted a few cats jumping in the trash cans, searching for food. She once had a cat, Ms. Puffy, but she ran away, much to Moroi's disappointment. 'At least I don't have to clean her poop anymore.' she told her mom. Her white sneakers crushed the grass under her foot, making dewdrops jump and sprinkle on her legs. The park was a great place for jogging, having long, rock-less,smooth paths. Moroi warmed up with a walk before running, allowing her muscles to get ready for the hour long exercise. Her pale arms had goosebumps from the chilly air, the thin hairs pointing straight up. Dammit...she needed to wax soon. The paths were still wet and a thick fog surrounded the area, making her run at a slower pace than she usually does. Trees were littered nearly everywhere in the park, homing various types of animals, owls, squirrels, birds, and chipmunks. They usually come out when noone is at the park, save for the nocturnal owls. The greenery was very calming around these parts of town. Teikoku Town's community sure worked hard making the park as gorgeous as it was. Automatic sprinklers, beautiful water fountains decorated the area, and flowers of all type and color were planted under the park's huge sign. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, stopping for break. Moroi sat on one of the well painted benches of the park, head tilted back, eyes closed. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the morning air, it truly was a beautiful day.

"Moroi..? Is that you?" The said girl swiveled around, slightly startled, and looked at the owner of the voice. The stranger was dressed in a yellow and blue sport uniform, with a blue cape and goggles. A badly worn out soccerball was tucked under his arm.

"Kidou-san...what are you doing here...oh, um...good morning." Moroi was nervous, she hadn't seen him for the past week and a half. He transfered to Raimon Junior High, when he joined their soccer team. Sakuma's voice rung in her mind as she stared at the blonde boy.

_'He only joined Raimon for his own benefit! He just wants to get stronger!'_

"Enough with the formalities, Moroi. You're too polite...I'm practicing for today's match. It's the one that decides who will face Zeus Junior High." Kidou didn't seem nervous, instead he looked somewhat excited, confident...determined. He sat next to her on the bench, placing the soccerball in the middle.

"I wish you and your team good luck." Moroi politely stated, staring at the trees in the distance. As much as she tried, Sakuma's words stuck like glue in her train of thoughts, and she accidently blurted a question out,"Say...Kidou-san. After you defeat Zeus's team...what are you planning on doing...?"

Kidou was slightly taken aback by the sudden question. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, a small frown on his face,"I haven't thought about that..."

Moroi's eyes widened,"You're...not coming back to Teikoku...?"

Kidou stood up, wanting to leave. He didn't like these questions at all. Why was Moroi even asking, it's not even her business, and it has nothing to do with her. Kidou really, truly,did want to come back, but playing soccer with the Raimon team...felt different. It felt better. It was fun...and Haruna. He didn't want to leave her for the second time...Moroi would never understand that,"I better get going. Inazuma Town is a bit far, I'm going to practice with the team."

He walked away, his blue and yellow sneakers grinding on the concrete floor with each step. His cape, which used to be red-orange , now blue, flapped harshly with the wind. Moroi watched sadly as Teikoku's ex-Captain walked away, onwards to another team...his new team. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but a small part of her started to side with Sakuma.

XxX

_Ayano then slammed the door open, screaming her husband's name. He turned to her, a bewildered expression on his face._

_'Ayano, get out of here!' he shouted._

_'Oh, what a pretty lady. Too bad she has to witness her husbands death right infront of her. Say good bye Fugaku.' the murderer stated from the shadows. A click made the two adults gasp in horror, as the murder pulled out a gun. _

Moroi was fully concentrated and focused on the book infront of her face, tuning out any sorts of noise. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and her eyebrows furrowed, a deep frown etched on her face. Was Ayano going to risk her life for her husba-

Suddenly a soccerball crashed into the book, which made it smash into Moroi's face, which made Moroi fall backwards off the bench. The girl was lying on her stomach, painful face buried in the lush green grass, as the sound of laughter exploded everywhere. The black haired girl looked up with a glare, fists clenching the grass. A cherry-faced Henmi was clutching his sides, drops of tears stuck on his eyelashes. The soccerball sat next to her, along with her book.

"What was that for?"

Henmi's laughter faded into chuckles,"You're such a nerd, Moroi. Always with those stupid romance novels. Jeez, would you at least do your job as a manager and help us practice?"

Moroi quirked an eyebrow, standing up, patting away the dust on her clothes. They were at one of the practice areas located in Teikoku Town. It wasn't far from their school,"How? By getting sweets from my family's bakery? Or fetch you guys water?"

Henmi shook his head, his small, slanted amber eyes amused,"We're splitting into two teams for practice, and since Kidou, Sakuma and Genda aren't here, the team's number isn't even. We need one more player for Jimon's team. Since you suck at soccer," Henmi wasn't affected by her glare," you'll be the goalkeeper for Team J."

Moroi sighed, placing the book on the bench, near her bag, and picked up the soccerball. She looked up at the eight players, slightly nervous, handed them the ball and walked toward the goalpost. The players were all wearing their Teikoku soccer uniform, except for Moroi who still wore her outfit from the morning. This is just practice, maybe it wouldn't be so 's head spun as she tried keeping up with the ball, which was being passed to other players very quickly. It was hard to concentrate with those kind of movements,the Teikoku players posessed. Moroi gulped as Doumen dribbled the ball towards her, a smirk planted on his face. Jimon ran towards him , slide tackling the ball from the short boy.

'_Thank you, Jimon!_' Moroi sighed and closed her blue eyes, feeling tranquil. A gentle breeze whipped her hair backwards, and she breathed deeply in, a smile-

"Oi! Moroi open your eyes!" a gruff voice roared. The said girl obeyed immediatly and yelped when the soccerball came flying at her. On instinct, she ducked, hands gripping her head for safety. She heard a _'fwap'_ and several groans.

"_**Baka**_, you're supposed to pay attention to the game! This isn't yoga, Moroi!" Jimon shouted, partially annoyed, as he ran in the middle of the field, ready to even the score. Kennya snorted loudly next to him, flashing Moroi a wide grin. Moroi stood quietly, and angerly on Team J's side of the field, under the goalpost. She crossed her arms, upset, and glared at the boys who were trying to steal the ball from one another. The dark haired female never quite understood why they focused on winning so much. In her opinion, having fun seemed more important. Sure it's nice to win, but she would accept defeat calmly, unlike the Teikoku boys.

_'Boys and their stupid pride!'_

"Moroi! Henmi's coming your way!" Kennya shouted, a determined expression settling on his face as he quickly tried to catch up to the amber eyed boy. Doumen blocked him, but the spiky violet haired boy easily broke through the short boy's defence, due to his height, but was too late as Henmi kicked the ball so hard, Moroi thought it would've popped from the pressure. Instead it came flying at her at the speed of light, or that's what it looked like to her. She scrunched her face in fear and put out her palms, dreadfully waiting for the soccerball. It slammed on her waiting, opened palms, and her fingers quickly latched on the sphere as it spun in her hands. It burned! How on earth did Genda handle it...oh yeah, gloves.

A few more seconds ticked by and the ball stopped spinning, and lay motionless in the pale hands of the Teikoku manager. A wide, toothy smile spread across her face as she stared at her hands in amazement.

_'I...caught it!_' Moroi looked like a big idiot, smiling and gaping at the ball in her hands. To anybody else, catching the ball wouldn't seem so exciting, but to her it was a very big accomplishment. Moroi was such a little kid.

"You gonna keep staring at the ball, Crybaby? Hurry up, we got a game to play!" Henmi waved his hand infront of her face, an irked expression on his tanned face. Smiling and blushing, Moroi nodded and waited for the players to get in the middle of the field before kicking the ball. She threw the ball in the air, a determined face on, ready to kick-

She tripped.

She groaned, her eyes glazed with unshed tears of pain, as her face smashed into the grass, the ball hammering on her head a few seconds later,"How.._.embarrassing!"_

The girl quickly got up, as if nothing even happened and tried kicking the ball again, while ignoring the laughter from the other team. The next time she kicked the ball it was a success, which made her smile in triumph. Her blush of embarrassment was fading away, cooling her sweaty face. About half an hour passed and the game ended, the score a tie. The boys all sat on the benches, cooling off and drinking water while Moroi was pacing around the field, book held right infront of her face. Her eyes were wide, and some of the boys stared blankly at her.

"Moroi!"

No answer.

**"Moroi!**"

No answer.

The boys snickered at Henmi's attempt to call her over, which was gone oblivious by Moroi. He glared at the manager before stomping towards her.

"Did you guys go see Genda and Sakuma?" Jimon asked, swallowing large gulps of water.

"Banjou, Kennya, Oono, Doumen and I went yesterday, after school." Sakiyama replied.

"So, did their injuries get better?"

"Sakuma still having pain in his legs, but he's starting to walk again. Genda's almost ready to get back on the field." Kennya spoke up, wiping sweat off his face with a fluffy white towel.

The boys ignored Henmi and Moroi's bickering as the boy ripped the book from her hands. It seemed as if they were insulting eachother untill Moroi burst into tears. Henmi looked dumbfounded and glanced at the other males for help, but they remained seated, looking amused at the helpless, awkward boy. Henmi sighed, patting her shoulder inelegantly, and muttered an apology. The girl tried mustering up a glare, and snatched her book from his hands, angerly stomping over to a tree, sitting under the cool shade the plant provided. Henmi watched her with a confused expression. He will never understand girls.

XxX

_'Ding!'_

Moroi jumped, startled as the oven's timer 'ding'ed to an end. She opened the large oven, wearing huge lavender mittens, and pulled out a tray with fresh, delicious, batch of chocolate chip cookies on it. She placed it on the counter-top, and peeked left and right. As she saw noone in both directions, she quickly snagged a cookie, ignoring th heat, and bit it, chocolate strings stretching as she did so. She sighed joyfully, and placed the cookies in a narrow tray for display. She exited the back door, which lead to the kitchen, tray in hand. Most of the counter was made of glass, which was filled with all types of cakes and biscuits. She slid the sliding glass a bit, and placed the cookie filled tray in it's right place by the other displays of sweets. Moroi was in an apron, at her family's bakery,'Bakery of Teikoku'. She was alone in the empty building, her mom out on numerous deleviries. She sat on a chair, chin on the low pink counter, and boredly stared at the place. The walls were a light pink, thin vertical green stripes decorating it. The clean , lime green-tiled floor made the place pop out, in her opinion, and the white circle tables, and chairs gave it a nice sweet look. Soft instrumental music was playing in the background, and a cool breeze blew her hair around as the white fans on the ceiling were on. Moroi was wiping the counter, which had cookie crumbs on it, and stretched her tired muscles. That practice with the team was sure heck of an exercise.

_'tick...tock...tick...tock'_

Another bored sigh escaped her nose and she sat on the rolling chair, and spun around in circles, pink and green whizzing by. A _'jingle_' from the opened door made her stop, making her head spin. She stood up shakily and greeted the customer,"Hello. Welcome to Bakery of Teikoku. How may I help you today?"

Moroi was slightly shocked by the appearence of the boy. Green-tshirt, black tanktop, forest-green shorts wasn't what she was looking at. It was his hair. It was a fluffy,wavy mohawk, and on the left side of his head was a red tattoo. His half-lidded dark eyes bore into Moroi's own, as a small frown appeared on his face.

"What do you have that has bannanas in it?" he asked looking for a menu sign.

"Um...well we have milkshakes, swissrolls, and bannana cream pie."

The boy stared at the glass which contained all sorts of cakes and sweets and pointed to the pie,"I'll have the pie. Make it to-go."

"Sure." Moroi turned around, hiding her nervous face from him. Darn! She couldn't judge him so fast just by his outer appearence! No! She can't be like that, he might be a very kind person on the inside, so she had no reason to judge so quickly. She hastily pulled out a pink and green box, with the store's logo on it, and placed a slice of pie on a plastic square before placing it in the box sealing it with a small piece if tape. She placed the box in a small plastic bag and handed it to the waiting boy, who in return placed a random amount of money on the counter. He turned around, soundlessly and walked to the door.

"Ah, wait this is more tha-"

"Keep the change." he cut her off raising his hand.

_Jingle jingle_

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes evaporated into hours. Customers went in and out, ordering many sweets the store provided. It was 8:30 pm and Moroi's mother finally came back.

"Sorry I'm late honey, there was loads of traffic, because of some stupid guy who decided it was a good idea to drink three gallons of beer while driving. So was the place packed?"

"Yeah. At least twenty nine people came. The Swiss roll is getting popular Mom, a man yelled at me for not having anymore." Moroi flipped the open/closed sign on the door, and took off her apron, going in the kitchen. She turned on the water and squirted a large amount of soap on it, ready to clean the the dishes.

"Oh sweetie you must be tired. Here, move aside, I'll do the dishes. Why don't you go visit your friends at the hospital?" Her mom tied her long black hair in a bun before scrubbing a tray.

"Genda and Sakuma?"

Her mother laughed," Yes silly, who else. Oh I made a lemon cake today just for the family, but since your dad had a surprise meeting all the way in Osaka, he won't be here for the night. So just take it to them as a gift."

Moroi sighed, wiping flour from her blue shirt and fixing her jumbled hair. She took out a large spoon and examined her reflection, nodding in approvement. She opened the fridge, shivering from the cool air that blew on her arms. She saw a large pink box and took it out, opening it. Her mouth watered as she stared at the frosting covered citrus cake. She better hurry up to the hospital before she gobbles up the whole thing.

One thing she liked about her family's bakery was that it was close to Teikoku General Hospital, so the walk wasn't too long. The box sat safely in her hands, as she carried a plastic bag full of plastic forks and plates. The automatic doors of the hospital slid open, and Moroi was met with bright lights, white walls, the smell of rubbing alcohol and smiling nurses.

"Hello, who are you visiting today?" a nurse behind a counter asked kindly, while typing on a computer.

"Genda Koujirou, and Sakuma Jirou." Moroi stated.

"Oh, alright. You know where the room is?" Moroi nodded and walked away, avoiding eye contact from everyone elsethat passed by her. For the second time that week, Moroi tapped her bony knuckles on the white wooden door. It was very noisy on the other side, and the girl wondered who else was there. Good thing she bought the whole cake, it would have been embarrassing if she bought only two slices. "Come in!" She heard Genda shout.

Moroi used her elbow to twist the doorknob, and as the door opened something white and black flew over her head and out the open window behind her. A gaping Doumen and Henmi stood infront of her.

"Baka Doumen! Go get it!" Henmi shrieked at the shorter boy. "It's your soccerball, you go get it!" Doumen crossed his small arms over his chest.

Moroi was surprised to see the whole team here, except for Kidou of course. She smiled, thankful that she wasn't going to be alone during the visit. Oono, Banjou, Gojou and Jimon were all chatting with Genda and Sakuma, while Henmi and Doumen were outside retrieving the soccerball, and Sakiyama and Kennya were playing , cards and gift baskets decorated the room, all of them saying,'Get well soon!'.

"Look who finally came!" Jimon said, turning around, a smirk on his dark face. Genda and Sakuma peered over their friends' shoulders to see the new visitor.

"Moroi!" Sakuma grinned, well he was in a good mood. Genda smiled at the black haired girl, his curious dark eyes falling on the box in her hands.

"I bought cake." She stated.

Moroi found herself sitting in a corner, shivering from the cold air, a plate in her hand, which had a tiny piece of lemon cake on it. The boys were inhaling their own, huge slices of cake. After finishing the sweet, she made a note to herself to ask her mother for the recipe, it was just...delicious. She placed the plate on the floor next to her and curiously looked up, wondering if the others enjoyed it as much as she did. Her eyes landed on Genda, who yelped as someone threw frosting on his nose. He laughed loudly and flicked som frosting towards Henmi, who froze in shock. She chuckled quietly, smiling at everyone's good mood, it was nice having everything peaceful for once. Banjou turned the tv on, and sat quietly in his chair, remote in hand. He flipped the channels, a bored expression on his face.

"-You see the human mouth-"

_Click_

"-Dont leave me Hikar-"

_Click_

"-Raimon Eleven won today's-"

_Click_

"_**No! Put it back**_!" Everyone jumped as Sakuma roared, snatching the remote from the red head. His visible eye burned with unexplainable emotion, as his teeth clenched in anger as a video replayed on the tv, that of Raimon Eleven. Moroi blinked at the sudden tense atmosphere and sat up looking over the bed, to see the television. Kidou's smiling face was shown, and her heart skipped a beat in fear. She looked at Sakuma from the corner of her eye, watching him squeeze the remote in his hand in anger. Genda stared with a, what seemed like bitter expression on his face. His hate wasn't as big as Sakuma's, but it was still there. Their resentment for Kidou made things more awkward. The others, oblivious to the two's rage, smiled in triumph as they watched their ex-Captain dribbling the ball. They began cheering him on, saying how proud they were of him. Sakuma's pupil dilated, pure, raw rage boiling inside him. Everyone was taken aback as the light blue haired male threw the remote on the tv screen, thankfully not breaking it. The screen froze, which made things even more awkward due to Kidou's smiling face, but the audio still ran. They stared at him dumbfounded before Genda warned him to control his anger. He slammed his fists on his bed and glared at his team.

"How can all of you just _sit there_ and cheer**_ him_** on? He ditched us, he shouldn't be praised!" Noone said anything, instead remaining silent and disagreeeing with the Teikoku forward's words. Everyone looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"He promised to win for us-" Doumen started, his eyes creasing in worry.

"He isn't doing it for us! It's for himself, he wants to get stronger that's it! He doesn't care about any of you!"

Moroi was almost always calm, but hearing Sakuma's words made her angry. Yes, it's true she did kind of agree with him, due to the morning incident with Kidou, but still they couldn't judge his actions so fast. They weren't in his mind knowing what on earth is going on in there, and they didn't have the right to predict what he was planning. It just wasn't right, and that made her angry.

She stood up, a glare on her usually calm face. Her fists clenched at her sides as she stared in rage at Sakuma,"Look. You have no right to say what he's doing. You don't know what he's exactly planning, don't judge him so quickly." she wanted to run away, she wanted to smack herself for blurting this out but a part of her just wanted to get it off her shoulders.

Sakuma sneered at her,"You're not even part of the team,you're just a lousy manager, so you wouldn't understand. Just shut up for once, Moroi. You're so anno-"

She ignored his insult,"No! For once in your life, listen to me! I'm not going to sit here while you're insulting Kidou-san like that! He promised to win for us! He was crushed to see you guys lose, and now he's trying and struggling to win and all you have to say is that he's only doing it for strength!" Moroi bit her lip, ignoring everyone's gazes except Sakuma's. He glared, speechless.

"Cut it out guys." Jimon said, rubbing his temples. Sure he was a very close friend with Genda, but he was also best friends with Kidou too.

Genda exhaled loudly through his nose, and looked out the window, hoping he wasn't going to be a part of it. The uncomfortable silence made everyone feel rather awkward, and unusually quiet. Noone dared to talk, or even change the subject to lighten up the mood. Some stared at Moroi in shock, she has never, ever raised her voice towards any of them, due to her politeness and respect for them. Without a goodbye, Moroi left, stomping out of the hospital, ignoring the nurse that waved a goodbye to her.

XxX

An emotional Moroi decided that a hot shower would be the best thing to do after she got home from the hospital. The hot water slid on her body and down the drain like a continuos river, steam whisping in the air, filling the bathroom with it's fog-like appearence. Her eyes were half lidded, as memories from the hospital replayed over and over in her mind.

"I'm so stupid..." she mouthed out, enjoying the hot water.

After the relaxing shower, she quickly went to bed, burying herself in the covers, hoping slumber would make her forget everything. She refused to cry, as much as she wanted to do. She should be angry...Kidou was her friend, and she didn't want anyone to talk bad about him. He was a very kind boy, with a soft heart filled with good intentions. Maybe Genda and Sakuma were...jealous...

_'Good luck Kidou...we're all counting on you...'_

XxX

**_Disclaimer- I dont own IE11_**

**_Drama drama, ohhh the drama. Can't get enough of it. How was it? I'd like to point out that I really hate my writing style. I simply cannot make good descriptions of anything! Ugh...! Anyway thanks for reading :)_**

**_Fudou appears! Was sakuma ...a bit ooc? Oh I really love bakeries, and Moroi's family bakery was my actual idea, the design I mean. I always dreamed of opening a bakery looking exactly like that ;) writing this chapter made me really hungry! And the next chapter will have Moroi cooking one of my favorite sweets! The recipe will be in there, so try it one day! You'll love it! :)_**

**_Stay tuned readers!_**


	3. Kageyama is back?

The next day Moroi sat alone in the park, on her favorite bench, pondering about yesterday's events. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and her fingers were tapping the wood rhythmically. She was debating on apologizing to Sakuma or continue to give him the cold shoulder. She sighed, rubbing her aching temples and groaned .

_"What should I do...?"_

After an hour of thinking deeply in the vast greenlands of the park, she finally made her decision, and went back to her family's large bakery. Moroi was upset that she had yelled at Sakuma, guilt eating away at her mental stability, making her doze out for the entire morning. She hated guilt...dreaded it, even, and she knew the only way to get rid of the horrible feeling was to do the right thing. Apologize. Moroi downcasted her eyes on the road under her, watching as her feet grinded the pebbles of the earth, her body's shadow in sync with her movements. She knew exactly what to do! Get Sakuma's favorite dessert, chocolate mousse. After picking up a small plastic bucket filled with chocolate mousse from the bakery, Moroi began nervously trudging towards the hospital. What if Sakuma didn't accept the apology? What if he still hated her? She exhaled loudly as she entered the hospital, the familiar smell entering her nose. She didn't bother talking to the nurse, since the lady knew who she was, so she walked up the stairs with shaky legs. She was very edgy about the visit, but decided to just get it over with. She stepped into the breezy hallway, walking quietly and hesitantly towards the Teikoku players' room. She awkwardly stood infront of the door, hands clutching the bucket of mousse with a strong grip. She was about to knock, when a bright cerise colored light shot out from the space under the closed door. She involuntary took a step back, wondering what on earth the light was and blinked as she heard an unfamiliar voice spoke on the other side of the door. Moroi nearly dropped the bucket as she heard a dreaded statement coming from the foreign voice.

_"Go back to Kageyama and you'll get your revenge on Kidou. I'll be waiting for your decision."_

Her eyes widened as she began to panic at the thought of Genda and Sakuma going back to Kageyama, after all that he did. She hesitated to open the door, a shaky palm hovering over the doorknob. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she clutched it and twisted it open. On the other side of the door someone else opened the door at the same time as Moroi, thus nearly making the girl fall onto the stranger's chest. She quickly composed herself, taking a step back in embarrassment, and looked up at the stranger. Her eyes widened as she recognized the tall boy, the one that came to the bakery yesterday. He gave her a menacing look, smirking darkly as he walked past her, shoving her shoulder roughly with his own. She gaped shockingly as he walked away, the only noise being his sneakers. Moroi gulped and turned around , hoping to get answers from the two boys.

"Who was _that_?" she questioned suspiciously, standing pin straight at the doorway. Genda and Sakuma seemed lost in their own worlds, ignoring the girl's question. She stomped over to Sakuma, waving a hand infront of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Snap out of it! Who was that? What did he_ mean_ by joining Kageyama? Isn't he in jail?" She asked, solicitous about their strange behaviour. Sakuma mumbled something incoherently, making Moroi unable to hear his words. She asked him to repeat what he had said, and the boy merely snapped his head in her direction, an dark look in his eyes, while his fists clenched the white bed sheets.

"Why do you always have to put your nose in everyone's business?** Get the hell out and leave us alone**." He roared, grabbing her arm, pulling her face only inches from his. Moroi's heart skipped a beat in fear, and she quickly retreated back, glaring at the boy.

"Please don't tell me you're going to go back to him! He's a criminal!" She shouted,"_Sakuma-san, Genda-san_! Please don't listen to that-"

Moroi gasped as Sakuma jumped out of his bed, and walked over to her,"Y-your legs...healed?"He ignored her and continued glaring, silently. Her hands clutched the forgotten bucket of mousse, while her legs trembled with fear as Sakuma raised a threatining hand. He pointed behind her, his brown eye glaring daggers at her own blue ones. Genda watched silently from his bed, deciding it was best not to interfere.

"**Get out**."

Moroi's face turned to a mask of worry,"W-wait! I'm sorry, I came here to apologize-here!" she srunched her eyes shut and extended her hands,which held the bucket towards him, hoping he would accept it. Sakuma blinked, his glare still decorating his face. A small, audible gasp escaped Moroi's lips as Sakuma slapped her hands to the side, making the bucket fly to the left, the mousse splattering on the wall.

"_**Get out.**_" he repeated, no trace of guilt shown in his eyes. Moroi's eyes widened and she lowered her head in dissapointment. She turned around walking slowly to the doorway, stopping right before she got out. The black haired girl turned her face to the side, her blue eye meeting Sakuma's brown one. They stared at eachother for about ten seconds before the girl spoke up, in a low, dark voice, which was very uncommon for her.

"If you're going back to him...I'll make sure to stop you."

* * *

><p>Moroi went back to the park, wanting to be alone to ponder about the thoughts that ran constantly in her head. She stood under a tree, and shivered from the cool breeze. Today was very cloudy and windy, the vast sky turning a dark grey as it began to drizzle. What she had told Sakuma earlier...it wasn't true. Well, it wasn't a lie either but she didn't exactly know how to stop them. Were they against Kidou so much that they're actually planning on joining that idiot, becoming part of his team again? Moroi fidgeted with her pink longsleeved shirt, and bit her lip, trying to keep calm. Okay...who would help her? Jimon was out on a road trip with his family, Henmi fell ill with the flu, Kennya was probably working in his family's music shop...She didn't know what the others were doing, and wondered what exactly would happen<strong> if<strong> they knew. Would they confront Sakuma and Genda and persuade them not to turn to Kageyama to help them get 'revenge' on Kidou. Would they **really** go far, as to become part of that evil man's team? They were insane. And that boy that she saw...the one with the mohawk and tattoo...

_Who exactly is he...? And what does he have to do with Kageyama?_

Moroi clutched her head and groaned, her thoughts spinning into a jumbled mess.

**Wait!**

Her eyes widened suddenly as an idea popped in her head, and she quickly pulled out her orange cellphone. She flipped it open and pressed 'contacts'. Moroi scrolled down her list, the blue bar stopping and blinking on a name.

_Kidou Yuuto_.

'_What do I tell him?_' She thought, her hand visibly shaking, while clutching the orange colored device. She bit her lip and pressed the green 'talk' button. She stood on the balls of her feet, fidgeting nervously, while waiting for her ex-Captain to pick up.

**_Ring...ring...rin-_**

_"Hell-"_

"Kidou-san!" she interrupted him by accident, blushing in embarrassment and clamping a hand on her mouth. She needed to get a grip...she need to calm down. She was jumpy and jittery at the moment.

_"Moroi..? What's wrong?_" It seems like he noticed her strange panicked tone.

"...um...Kidou-san. D-do you know about Kageyama's whereabouts?" she didn't know how to start it out.

"_What...? Kageyama? He's in jail...why?_"

"I think Sakuma-san and Genda-san...are planning on going back to him..." She bit her lip, scrunching her face in a tight mask of worry, waiting for his reply. Her eyes widened as laughter escaped from the other line.

_"What? They're against him anyway, besides he's in jail so there's no way they can contact him...Moroi, trust me. I've known them way longer than you have, they wouldn't do that."_

Moroi's eyebrows creased in worry as she blinked back tears of disbelief,"B-but-"

_"Look, I'm sorry I can't talk right now. I'm really busy at the moment so we'll talk later. Jeez, this Aliea Academy sure is annoying...bye Moroi."_

"**Kido-**"

**Click**

Moroi stared with a mask of shock at the orange phone, confused as to why Kidou hadn't believed her. Her eyes were wide as her mouth opened slightly looking straight ahead lost in her own world. Her shoulders slumped and she slowly rested her back against the tree trunk, her hand losing it's tight grip on the phone.

A tan hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump and swivel around, almost falling in the process. Her eyes widened more as she saw a man in his early forties, with dark brown hair and a grey beard staring stoicly at her.

"Who are you...?" She questioned, angry at the thought of someone eavesdropping on her conversation.

"I'm a detective. I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought I heard you say 'Kageyama'...Did you mean Kageyama Reiji?" the trenchcoat clad man asked. Moroi nodded slowly, confused to where this conversation was going," He escaped jail a few days ago, and I'm searching for his whereabouts. It seems like you might know where he is...do you mind helping my team and I find him?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>This chapter was dedicated to Gendakingrox for helping me get motivated to write this chapter, thanks a bunch! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have updated it again. I'll be working on this story and might put 'She's the Man' on hold. Writing the second chapter of that fic had me tired beyond words 0.0 Sakuma sounded ooc, which I apologize for. Moroi's starting to become bold, which I think is a great character development, don't you think so? Thanks for reading guys, and I appreciate reviews. Seriously they help me get motivated and make me update faster so please review ;P<span>**

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL AT MY PAGE! :) 


End file.
